Listen Carefully
by Eternal Temptations
Summary: A fanfic about what can happen when a man overhears something he shouldn't...By Brilliant Poison
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger walked down Diagon Alley, recalling the times she had once spent with her own friends when she had been a student at Hogwarts as she watched the children walking about. She wondered what they were up to now, particularly Ron. He had gone through such a rough time following the Great War, he'd become a totally different person. He'd pushed everyone, not just her, away; convincing himself that if the people he loved would die, he would not love anyone.

It had been a hard blow for Hermione, but she'd gotten over it. _No use in dwelling on things that can't be changed..._ She'd told herself. In truth, she'd never gotten over him. Surely he would have found someone else by now, and has long since been married. Maybe he'd even have children...

Suddenly, something flashed in the corner of her view, a head of red hair. The very color all the Weasley family had shared. She looked up to realize Ron was walking the other way, looking down at a book.

'Ron!' she called out, instantly the figure stopped, and then turned.

'Hermione?' Ron asked, in disbelief. All these times he'd been to Diagon Alley, he never expected to see her there. He'd spent many of those instances searching each face in the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He'd even hallucinated he'd spotted her a few times, but each turned out to be a complete stranger. Eventually, he'd given up all together.

'I can't believe it!' She said and ran up to him, throwing herself into his arms. For the slightest of moments, she'd forgotten they had been apart all this time...

_**That's just a taste of what's to come! I hope you like my little story so far, please let me know! I would also love to hear any constructive criticism you may have to offer!  
Thanks,  
Brilliant Poison**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione smiled, leaning back slightly from him. His face had widdened a bit, making him more rugged in appearance. His eyes, which had once been a bright shade of blue, where now red and half closed in evidence of many sleepless nights. His body, however, had finally filled into his tall and lean frame. All together, Ron Weasley had become quite hndsome in his adulthood.

'Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you're really here! What has it been? 8, 9 years?' Hermione said, the smile still beaming on her face. She too had filled out; Her previously pin-thin body now had curves. Her hair had long since calmed and now hung in long fawn colored ringlets down her back. She wore very little make-up, just a hint of mascara and rouge.

'10.' Ron said, without hesitation.

He'd been kicking himself for letting her go since the moment he'd done it. Pride had kept him from comming back to London, untill recently. He'd come to visit his brothers, Fred and George, as their joke shop was now to become a chain of 3 stores. The twins had asked him to become manager of the third shop, or rather the first, in Hogsmead. He'd thought about turning them down, but reason had let him see it could become a new begining; one that he needed after the mess he'd made of the past decade.

Ron had only been in London a week or so, and had been very busy helping Fred and George with the preparations for the other shops' openings. He'd only been sent out to Diagon Alley that day to retrieve a book of magical enchantments the twins had ordered to help them with their new invention: magical eavse drops. Even though he knew she still lived nearby, Ron had never expected to see Hermione that day.

'10? My god. Time flies.' Hermione said, taking her arms off of Ron's shoulders and stepping back onto her heels. 'What have you been up to?' she asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

'Well, Fred and George have just made me manager of their shop in Hogsmead.' Ron siad, the heavyness of his face lightening a bit as he smiled back.

'Oh that's right! I heard they were starting a chain, that's wonderful!' she siad. 'That means we should be able to see each other alot!' Hermione beamed.

'Oh, really? Are you working nearby as well?' Ron asked, a little confused, scratching the back of his head.

'Ive just taken a job at the school. They've made me the new librarian.' she siad, blushing a bit.

'Blimey! If there was ever a perfect job for you...' Ron siad, laughing. 'So who else stuck around old Hogwarts?' he asked.

Hermione thought a moment. 'Well, lets see...there's Neville, he's the Herbology Professor; Harry's the new DATDA professor, and well, of course you know Ginny's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher...' Hermione siad. 'I think thats about it...' she siad finally satisfied.

'Great Merlin! It's like a bloody reunion!' Ron exclaimed, his eyes widdening.

Hermione giggled a bit. 'Oh it's so nice to see you Ron.' she siad. 'I've often wondered how you were doing.' she admitted, biting her lip a bit. 'Oh, I forgot, Ive got to run! But I'll stop by the shop sometime and we can go out for ButterBeers?' she siad, looking at her watch, then back up at him.

Ron smiled. 'I'd like that.' he siad. 'It's been good to see you too Hermione.'

Hermione gave him a hug, then ran in the other direction, turning back briefly to wave and then continuing on. Ron noticed the way her hair bounced with each step. She had always been beautiful to him, but she was absolutely stunning. He would be greatly surprised if she were still single.

Ron shook his head and turned back the direction he'd been going, shutting the book and putting it in his satchel. The walk to the shop which usually took a good half hour seemed to fly by for Ron. Before he knew it, he was standing infront of the shop, looking through the window at his brothers.

'Oy!' Fred eclaimed, spotting Ron.

'About Time!' Let out George.

'We thought you'd gotten lost.'

'Or eaten.' Fred finnished, putting the cauldrin lid back on.

'You sound like Ginny.' Ron commented, handing the book to George. 'The book says you need some gilly weed and Toad's warts for sure...maybe some minetaur hoof powder and duck feathers for good measure.' Ron commented.

'Aye, we thought of that allready.' Fred said, looking at the book over George's shoulder.

'We got it all ready.'

'For you to try.' The twins both beamed at Ron, who looked rather like he was about to be sick.

'Me?! Why do I have to try it?' Ron exclaimed. He knew resistance was futile, but it made him feel better to at least try. 'Why can't George take it?!'

'Oh Bullox. Give it a go Ron...' George dissmissed.

'What's the worst that could happen?' Fred asked.

Ron sighed and took a drink of the potion which had a pleasant taste for a change; much like a peppermint stick. He then gave a belch and patted his stomache.

'Well?' The twins asked in unison.

'I don't hear anything.' Ron siad. 'Out of the normal anyways.'

'Buggers!' siad George, throwing his spoon on the floor in protest. Fred then gave the cauldron a kick, spilling the contents on the floor, which then began to melt as if there was acid on it.

Ron went pale. 'Bloody hell! I DRANK that?!' he siad, holding his throat. 'You could have killed me! What did you put in that?!'

'Now who sounds like Ginny?' siad George, still looking at the floor in awe.

Ron scowled at his brothers. 'Well Im not going to spend my last minutes in this place.' he siad, moving twords the door. 'Im going out.' he said and went out the door, leaving the twins muttering something about no use crying over spilled potion.

As Ron walked out the door, a thought popped into his mind. _I really wish I had shaved today..._ Ron put a hand to his face. It was a little scratchy, but not any worse than anyone else around there. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the street...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The further Ron traveled down the paved road, the stranger the thoughts popping into his head became._ 'God, my nails are driving me bonkers!' _lead to,_ 'What am I going to make for dinner?' _and eventually became,_ 'Nice ass honey!'. _The last one of course confused him the most because he had been walking behind a man looking rather like his father when he'd heard it.

'What in the bloody hell is going on?' He thought out loud, detouring into an abandoned alley to the side. After a brief moment, Ron realised it must have been something to do with the potion tweedle dumb and tweedle stupid had tested on him. He immediately turned back twords the shop, making a mental note to ignore anything he heard on the way.

Then he thought he'd heard Hermione's voice. Instinct had him turning around to search for her, as if she'd been calling out to him. He saw her, just barely through the cafe window about 3 shops down from him.

_'I wonder if he knows...' _her voice said. _'Should I tell him? I should. No! I shouldn't; if I do, what if he gets angry?' _Hermione's thoughts ran on through Ron's head. He then continued on his way, unable to hear anything but his own thoughts. 'What could she have been talking about? Who knew what?' a miillion possibilities went through his head. Before he knew it, Ron had reached the shop and was standing just outside the door. He shook it off and entered the shop, spotting Fred and George leaning over a cauldron.

'Your bloody potion's jinxed.' Ron announced his presence. 'I keep hearing other people's thoughts.' He finnished. The twins stood there in silence, staring at him. Ron then got visibly annoyed. 'What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?! I just told you...'

'Oh sorry, we thought you heard voices.'

'We didn't want to confuse you.'

'Thought you might be able to hear ours.' Fred finnished with the same smirky grin his brother was wearing.

'Don't be daft. I can't hear everyone's thoughts...only some. And Im begining to think they've all been women's voices.' Ron noted, realising it for the first time.

'Really?' the twins both asked at the same time, then smiled at each other. Ron had the suspicious feeling they were going to make more of that potion for their own use later on.

'Yes! And it's a bloody nightmare, now fix it before I seek dementors on you!' he warned, hoping for once they would take him seriously.

Ron's hopes were shattered as his brothers laughed at him in perfect unison. Ron promptly responded with a face that looked like he had just walked in on them doing the tango together.

'All right, all right.' said George and handed him a vile.

'That should do the trick.'

'Or kill you.'

'We're not sure which.' Fred addmitted.

'I swear, if this kills me Ill haunt you both untill your dead as well.' Ron warned.

'That's great!'

'Yeah, we could use a bit of ambience round this joint.' George agreed.

Ron rolled his eyes just before he shot down the anti-potion (the twins made sure to always have one of them before they tried out one of their new inventions...) and closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of effect.

Nothing happened. Ron opened one eye and looked at his brothers. 'How do I know if it worked?' he asked, opening the other.

Just then a couple walked into the shop, arm in arm, looking around.

'May we help you?' Fred and George asked in unison. Ron tried to read her thoughts.

'No, I think we're allright.' the woman said.

Ron moved closer to the woman, hoping he could hear something...but nothing came to him. He gave the twins a thumbs-up and walked back twords them. The boyfirend, who'd been on the other side of the shop looking at beetle-bomb display, huffed up to him.

'Hey red! You get a good look at my woman?' he siad, popping his knuckles. The man looked an auful lot like Harry's cousin Duddley, only instead of being hefty, this guy was beefy. Not to mention he towered over Ron by at least a foot.

Ron shook his head. 'No...er...I mean, I wasn't looking.' he siad, hoping the man would believe him. He didn't. Ron was promptly punched in the jaw.

'Have a nice day, jerk.' George said as the man left with his woman and he helped Ron off of the floor.

'You always were a whimp.' said Fred, watching from the register.

'Thanks...thanks for that.' Ron siad, standing up and gingerly touching his jaw. He could feel it was swollen already. He was sure to have a bruise by the end of the day. Just then Hermione walked in the door; followed by the whistles of the Weasley twins...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione laughed as Fred came to the door and greeted her, twirling her around in a circle.

'If we'd have known you'd been hiding all this under that hair..'

'We might have offered you a deal.'

'Two Weasleys for the price of one.' Fred finnished, wiggling his brows.

Hermione laughed. 'Thanks boys, but I got someone else in mind.' she said. Then turned twords Ron. 'Can I talk with you a bit, outside?' she asked, her eyes glittering with her smile.

Fred and George fell over themselves, pretending to be mortally wounded by a magical arrow of some sort.

Ron couldn't help but smile backat Hermione. 'Yeah, sure. ' he said and walked over and opened the door for her, waiting for her to pass through.

'Let us know...'

'...If you change your mind.' The twins called out from the floor as the door closed behind Ron with a little jingle of the bells hanging on it. Ron turned back to stick out his tongue, then quickely turned forwards before Hermione could see him do it.

'There's uhm, something I need to tell you.' Hermione began, biting her lip.

'Okay...' Ron siad, sticking his hands in his pockets.

'I uhm...I waited for you to come back a long time..' She looked down, clutching her purse. 'But eventually, I had to move on...' she let out in a horse whisper. She was ashamed of herself, why hadn't she waited for him? What would have happened if she had been a little more patient?

'I know.' Ron interupted. 'It's allright. I didn't expect you to wait for me.' Ron said, a little ashamed himself.

'There's something else...' she siad, looking up to gaze at his face. 'Something I need to tell you...' she added, looking back down.

Ron's mind wandered. What could it be? What could she have possibly done that would make her so nervous to tell him? It was then that Ron's mind wandered back to the thoughts he'd overheard from her.

_'I wonder if he knows..._

_Should I tell him? _

_I should. No! _

_I shouldn't; if I do, what if he gets angry?' _

Ron wondered what she could possibly think would make him angry. Then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Hermione's Pregnant. Could it be possible? It made sence afterall.

Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. 'It's allright Mione. I know already.' he siad. There was no need to cause her more pain by making her say it.

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'You...how could you possibly know?' she asked in what seemed like a forced whisper. She couldn't fathom how he could possibly know. She'd not told anyone about it...

Ron forced a smile. 'I had a little accident earlier. One of Fred and George's experiments.' he rolled his eyes. 'I overheard your thoughts, when I was walking by.' he addmitted.

Hermione's jaw fell. She didn't know what to say...she thought about asking him what he'd heard, but she knew. She had been thinking about telling him all afternoon. Surely he knew. 'I see.' she said faintly.

'Who?' Ron asked, too curious to stay quiet.

'Draco Malfoy.' Hermione said, her voice shaking.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_'Draco Malfoy.' _Those two words hit Ron harder than any other he'd heard in his lifetime. Not him, ANYONE but him. How could she get involved with someone like Draco? Someone who had terrorized them since the moment they'd met their first year at Hogwarts.

The thought took a moment to settle with Ron, Hermione knew it would; she respected that. She waited for him to get a grip on the reality of it. 'Ron? I...I'm sorry.' she siad and kissed him on the cheek. 'You know where you can find me...when you're ready.' she siad and walked off into the distance.

Ron hated himself for letting her go. He could only imagine how she was feeling. Not only was she pregnant with Malfoy's child, but when she'd told him he'd reacted like a child. He could kick himself...well, if his legs were more flexable anyways. He walked back to the shop in total silence. All he could do was think about Hermione. When he walked in the door without a word, his brothers greeted him in thier usual fashion.

'Oy! She was that good eh?' Fred said, patting Ron on the back.

'Ill bet you had a lot of fun _catching up_ on the old times...' George teased.

Ron comtemplated knocking their heads together, but quickely realised the two of them would probably overpower him. 'All we did was talk.' he siad, his voice a little on the moopy side.

'Yeah...right...talk.' Fred repeated, looking at George.

'You look a bit tired for only talking Mate.' George pointed out, lifting Ron's arm for effect; which promptly fell back to his side.

'She's pregnant.' Ron siad, not even realising he'd said it untill he heard the echo of it.

'Shes pregnant?' The twins asked in unison, blinking at each other.

Ron nodded. 'With Malfoy's child.' No sence in holding it in, he knew he could trust his brothers, goofy as they may be.

'Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?' Fred asked noone in particular.

'Well, no accounting for bad taste.' George made a face.

Ron faked a smile. 'Yeah well...don't go telling anyone.' Ron siad. 'Im the only one she's told.' he added.

Fred and George put their arms around Ron's shoulders. 'Dont worry mate.'

'You can count on us.'

'How's about a butterbeer at the old pub?' Fred asked.

Ron smiled. 'I could use a good firewhiskey.' he addmitted.

'Awesome.' They siad in unison and walked with Ron to the fireplace which held a pouch of powder hanging beside it.

'The Leaky Cauldron' Fred said clearly, then threw the powder into the fire. He was instantly disolved in a puff of green smoke. George followed much in the same matter, as did Ron after him. When Ron reached the pub, his brothers were dusting themselves off. Allthough this method of travel was quick, it wasn't the cleanest.

Ron stood up and looked over to the bar, where he instantly spotted someone he knew. He froze in place a moment, but before he knew it, he was standing next to her. 'Hermione?' he announced his presence.

'Ron? What are you doing here?' She asked, a bit surprised. She hadn't expected to see him for a long time. Weasleys may have been famous for their red hair, but their tempers were equally as firey.

'I came to have a drink with Fred and George.' he siad, then looked down at her drink. 'Should you be doing that?' he asked.

'Oh for goodness sake, its only pumpkin juice Ronald. You know I can't hold liquor very well.' she said, shaking the glass for effect.

'Oh, well, Ill just leave you be..' he siad and began to turn around. Hermione reached out and grabbed Ron's wrist. 'Please, sit down with me. I could use the company.' she siad, her eyes communicating a saddness Ron had hoped he would never see in her. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. He could have reacted better to her news.

'Sure.' He siad and gave a nod to Fred and George, telling them he was going to sit there. The twins nodded back at him. Ron took a seat on the stool next to Hermione. 'Firewhiskey please.' he said to the bartender, who turned and poured a glass, then set it infront of him.

He took a drink, then sat it down and looked at Hermione. 'I uhm, I want to apologize.' he began. 'For the way I acted earlier...I was just a little in shock.' he tried to explain.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, it's allright. I understand. Believe me, if anyone else had told me this was going to happen, I would never have believed it.' she let out a nervous laugh. She desperately wanted everything to be okay between them.

Ron gave a pity smile. 'So uhm...are you two still...you know. Together?' he asked the question that had been in the back of his mind since he'd figured out she was pregnant.

'It's difficult to say.' she bit her lip, 'We've not seen each other in months, but we didn't exactly break it off.' she tried to explain.

Ron nodded. 'How long?' he asked. He found it hard to form complete sentences that involved Draco Malfoy; at least without adding a few words to it that would probably get him kicked out of the pub.

Hermione looked down. 'Almost 10 years.' There, hard part over.

'10 year...So just after I left?' Ron asked. Hermione didn't have the strength to answer, she simply nodded, her gaze still to the ground. 'I see.' Ron said, half-heartedly.

Hermione gently put her hand over his, barely touching the skin. 'He didn't replace you.' she siad. 'Noone ever could Ron. ' she siad and waited for him to say something. He didn't. She pushed her hair behind her ear nervously. 'I guess I was just lonely...and hurt.' she siad, not realising it was true untill she had said it.

'I hurt you.' Ron siad, looking up at her, his eyes glistening with the makings of tears. 'I never meant to do that. I just...'

'I know.' Hermione siad, moving her hand to his shoulder. 'I know you were going through alot. I know that, I knew that. Even then.' she siad. 'But it still hurt Ron. You weren't the only one who lost them, I loved them too.' she siad speaking of his parents, a tear falling from her own eyes.

Ron looked deep into her eyes and gently placed his hand against her cheek, wiping the tear away. 'I know. They loved you too.' he said, smiling at her. 'Did I ever tell you what Mum told me the first time she saw you and me together?' He asked.

Hermione blinked in surprise. 'No...you didn't.'

Ron smiled again, pulling her into a hug. He leaned down, putting his lips near her ear. 'She siad that you and I were the cutest couple she'd ever seen; and that you would look lovely in a wedding dress someday.'

Hermione immediately burst into tears; causing the whole bar to look at Ron and glare.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ron gave a nervous wave to the bar's patrons and patted Hermione's back. 'She's a bit emotional…she'll be okay.' He said, glad when the people turned around and began to mind their own business. 'Mione, err…do you need some water?' he asked, a little unsure of what to do. He always felt a bit awkward when girls started crying around him.

'No, I'm all right.' Hermione said and wiped her face off. 'I've just been a bit out of sorts lately.' She explained and took a deep breath to cleanse herself.

'It's okay.' Ron said, smiling at her. Her cheeks had reddened a bit, almost as if she'd put on rouge. He lost himself in her eyes. 'I can take care of you…if you'll let me that is.' He quickly added.

Hermione smiled and gave a weak chuckle. 'You shouldn't have to do that Ron…besides; I can take care of myself.' She said, smiling.

Ron nodded. 'Oh.' He said a little disappointed. He had hoped this would be his shining moment; his time to ride in as prince charming and save the day. Apparently this was not that day.

Hermione bit her lip. 'Is….is there something wrong?' she was almost afraid to ask. Under normal circumstances, she was very self-reliant; but when it came to Ron, she'd always found herself to be like a fish out of water.

'Hmm? Oh no. Nothing's wrong.' Ron said shaking his thoughts from his head. 'Have you eaten yet?' he asked.

'Actually no.' Hermione replied, smiling. She hadn't eaten all day come to think of it.

'Would you like to go and get something with me?' He asked, surprised he wasn't doing his usual stutter that occurred at times like these.

'I'd like that a lot actually.' She said. 'Should we invite Fred and George? They've been staring at us since you walked over.' She said, blushing a bit.

Ron whipped his head to look at his brothers, who were currently mocking the pair of them, completely mortified.

'Oh Ron, you're so strong and handsome! Take me away from this place!' Fred said in his best girl-impersonation and leaped into George's arms.

'Let us away!' George said and carried Fred a few steps before promptly dropping him on the ground.

'Oy! That was uncalled for!' Fred said, standing up and rubbing his sore bum. The ground was paved with stone after all.

'Well, You're ruddy heavy!' George said, then zipped back and forth blocking his brother's retaliations.

Ron and Hermione missed the rest of the episode, sneaking out the back way before the twins could realize they were gone and follow them. The pair walked to the café down the way, catching up on old times.

'I can't believe it's been 10 years since we were in school…I still feel 17.' Hermione admitted. 'I don't feel 27, it seems so…old.'

'You're telling me? By the time my parents were 27 they already had Bill, Charlie, and Percy!' Ron said, completely in awe. He couldn't imagine having even one child at this point; let alone 3.

'Why did your parent's have so many children?' Hermione asked. She had been an only child herself, and couldn't even imagine having as many siblings as Ron had.

'Well, Mum was holding out for a girl.' Ron said, laughing.

Hermione smiled solemnly. It was nice to hear his laughter. That was the thing she'd missed the most since he'd left. 'Ron, can I ask you something…you don't have to answer if you don't want to.' She said quickly.

Ron pulled out her chair for her as they took the booth in the back of the café. 'Sure.' He said, scooting it in as she sat, then moving over to his own chair.

'Where were you, while you were gone?' she asked.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ron blinked as he concidered her question. He knew it would come up sooner or later, he'd just hoped to avoid it a little longer. He took in a deep breath. 'I was in the forrest.' he said. 'The one where they had the Quidditch match that year...you remember?' he paused, then took another breath when she nodded. 'I lived there, off and on. I thought I could live alone...that it would hurt less.' he looked down. 'But I was wrong, it hurt more.' he finnished.

Hermione gently placed her hand over his on the table. 'But that's in the past. You're here now.' she siad gingerly.

Ron smiled and put his other hand over the hand she'd put ontop of his. 'Thank Merlin.' he siad with a slight chuckle. 'Id almost forgotten how nice it was to be around you.' he addmitted.

'Well, you've learned your lesson now, I hope.' she said with a smile.

'A million times over.' Ron siad, smiling back. The waiter brought them some coffe and croissants. 'So catch me up on what's happened with everyone...Ive seen my family, but what about Harry and...Neville and all them?' he asked, taking a bite.

Hermione laughed. 'Well, Harry is married, to Cho Chang...they have a little boy. His name is Phillip, but we call him Choo Choo...' she siad smiling, nibbling on her own croissant. 'The cutest thing you could ever see. Neville is the Herbology Professor, still a bachelor, but he's been dating Pavarti Patil...yeah I know I was surprised too.' She siad seeing his face.

'I always imagined whoever dated one sister, would have to date the other.' he joked. 'Silly really, but they cling to each other like toast and jam...' he defended.

'Well, uhm, Padma didn't make it...through the Great War.' She siad sadly.

Ron felt like a git. He'd forgotten all about that. He searched his mind, trying to figure out something to change the subject. 'What about Luna Lovegood?' he asked, hoping he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Hermione smiled. 'She's the resident cat lady of Hogwarts.' she laughed. 'She's the Care of Magical Creatures Professor actually. Though I don't remember cats being a magical creature, she dissagrees.'

Ron chuckled. 'Well, at least she hasn't changed.' he said.

'Not in the least.' Hermione giggled back.

'What about old Dean? Is he announcing Quidditch games still?' Ron chuckled.

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah, actually. He's the official announcer for the World Quidditch Cup.' she siad. 'He was appointed...5 years ago?' she siad not sure of the date.

'Bloody Hell.' Ron siad, falling back against the back of his chair. 'I had no idea.'

Hermione laughed. 'Believe it or not, you really haven't missed that much.' she siad.

'No, just you.' Ron siad before he could realise it. He looked into her eyes, trying to read her reaction.

Suddenly a look came over Hermione's face and she put her hand to her stomache. 'Oooph.'

Ron panicked instantly. 'What is it, are you allright?' he asked quickely, jumping to his feet.

'Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapt.' Hermione let out a belch, then covered her mouth, blushing profusely. 'Excuse me.' she siad in a voice much like a child's.

Ron collapsed back into his seat. 'Don't do that to me...I thought you were having a misscarriage or something.' he said between panicked breaths.

'Miscarriage?! Ron, you have to be pregnant for that to happen.' Hermione siad, then her face lit up like a bulb. 'You thought I was pregnant?' she asked in a hushed tone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ron felt completely and utterly dumbfounded. 'You're...you're not pregnant?' He siad, taking a moment to let the new information hit. 'But...'

Hermione broke into histerics. She had never heard anything that funny in her entire life. She couldn't fathom what would make Ron think she was pregnant.

Ron looked like he'd just been slapped by his dead great-grandfather. 'I uhm...are you allright?' he asked when she kept laughing. The other customers in the cafe, and the staff for that matter, were staring at the two of them.

Hermione managed to calm herself down a bit. 'Oh Merlin...oh...oh that's good.' she siad, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. 'What in the world would make you think I was pregnant?' she asked.

Ron lowered a bit into his chair. 'I dunno...it made sence with what you said this morning...'

'What I said? I didn't say anything! You stopped me before I could tell you I had been dating Draco.' she siad, then nodded. 'Ooooh...I see. You thought I was having his child.' she siad, realizing he hadn't overheard anything at all, except her anxt.

Ron nodded, sighing as if he'd been holding his breath all day. 'I'm so glad I was wrong Mione.' he siad out loud, then leaned forward to hold her hands in his. 'I was stupid. I let the best thing in the world go. I let you go; thinking life was better without love. I was wrong.'

Hermione smiled at him, then put one of her hands to the side of his face. 'That doesn't matter now Ron. You're home. You have all the time in the world now.'

Ron smiled. 'I'd like to hope that we can pick up where we left off before...someday, when you're ready.' he siad honestly.

'I'd like that.' Hermione said, her smile widdening as she nodded.

'Really?' Ron asked, a little surprised.

'Really.' She laughed.

Ron jumped up, ran across to her and picked her up like a child, swinging her around in circles. 'You won't regret this Mione, I swear it!' he siad, then set her down but kept his arms around her. 'I'll do everything I can to make you happy.' he promiced.

Hermione smiled, putting her own arms around his shoulders. 'You'd better.' she teased.

'We're sorry to break this happy scene up.'

'Dreadfully sorry.'

'But we were wondering if you're going to name your baby Draco Jr.?' Fred and George had finally found them.

'I'm not pregnant.' Hermione chuckled. 'And even if I were pregnant with Draco's baby I would never name it Draco Jr.' she added.

'Brilliant.'

'We were hoping you'd say that.'

'Ginny wanted us to invite you to dinner tonight.'

'We're ordering in.'

'Which is the only way to ensure noone gets food poisoning.' Fred assured her, leaning in and blocking his words with his hand.

Hermione giggled. 'Surely her cooking isn't that bad.' she tried to defend her friend.

'I've tasted better potions.' George assured her.

'Luckily we've managed to develop a sweet that makes everything taste like pumpkin juice.' Fred said proudly.

'But we think she might be catching on.'

'We enjoy pumpkin juice too much...we've been thinking of switching to Meatloaf.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

'Ewww...I'd rather eat Ginny's original cooking.' Ron protested.

'Well excuse us.' The twins frowned in unison, both putting their hands on each hip.

Hermione laughed to the point of snorting. 'Oh I've missed you guys.' she siad, still chuckling a bit. 'What are we ordering in?' she asked.

'Chinese.' Fred grinned almost evily.

Hermione practically moaned. 'I LOVE chinese take out!' she siad.

Ron couldn't help but stare at her, admiring her smile. It had been a long time since he'd had the chance to just look at her. He'd almost forgotten how her face seemed to light up when she smiled, almost as if by magic.

'Excellent.' George said, smiling at Fred. Ron knew that look. That look never brought anything but bad tidings. That look, was pure evil.

'Oh no...you're not trying any of your ruddy potions on her...' Ron informed them.

'Who said we wanted to?' Fred objected. Ron gave him the same look their mother used to give the twins on a daily basis. In fact, it was often in responce to the very same question. Usually it was Ginny who seemed to channel thier mother, but Ron had his moments...

Hermione looked back and forth in the silence. 'Ahem.' she cleared her throat. 'Shouldn't we be on our way?' she asked.

Ron nodded. 'Why don't you two knuckle-heads go on ahead and warn Ginny? We'll be there in about a half hour.' he said, leaning the emphasis on his tone, letting them know he wouldn't take any argument on the subject.

'Allright then.'

'See you in a bit.' They siad immediately followed by two loud POP sounds, and then they were gone.

Hermione turned to Ron and smiled. 'Is there something in particular you had in mind before we go?' she asked. She too had noticed the tone of his voice.

'No, just thought Id give Ginny a few moments.' he said. 'She tends to go on a cleaning spree anytime anyone comes over...I thought Fred and George might be of help to her.'

Hermione's jaw dropped. 'You sacrificed your own brothers?' she siad in shock.

Ron laughed. 'I wouldn't put it quite that way.' he siad slyly.

'I wonder, would they do the same for you?' she teased.

'In a heartbeat.' he siad without hesitation. 'You know them, they're bloody jokers.'

Hermione smiled. 'You're more like them than you know.' she siad. 'Once you relax a little.'

Ron looked offended. 'What makes you think I'm not relaxed?' he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and starting to walk.

'You've been clentching your jaw for about an hour now.' she giggled.

Ron opened his mouth, then closed it without uttering a sound. 'Well, a man has a lot on his mind.' he defended.

'Such as?' she asked.

'Whether or not he would be slapped for a kiss.' he suggested.

Hermione answered him by putting her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, gently kissing him, but still showing him all the passion she had saved for him over the past ten years. Ron put his arms around her waist, then lifted her up, balancing her on his hips.

The kiss lasted about 3 minutes, and was followed by several calls and whistles from the people passing by. Hermione blushed and tried to hide in Ron's neck. Ron smiled and set her back onto the ground, then motioned for her to follow.

Hermione smiled and moved closer to him as they walked, shying into his arm. 'I can't believe this is really happening...Today has been like some sort of dream.'


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hermione panted, her entire face and most of her hair dretched. She squeezed Ron's hand with all her might, bringing him to his knees.

'I hate you, I hate you, I hate yoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' Hermione let out a last scream as their child was born. After the baby was free from her, Hermione crashed back against the upright matress. Ron, who had recovered from his spell on the floor, soathed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

'I'm so proud of you.' he siad and kissed her head again.

'You've got a beautiful baby girl.' the doctor said and handed the baby, now cleaned and wrapped in a soft pink blanket, to Ron. He looked down at her in utter disbelief. Before now, their daughter had been a concept to him. This was real; she was real. Ron smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

Hermione wanted to hold her daughter desperately, but she was mesmerised by the sight of her husband and their child together. The window behind them made them look like angels to her. She smiled serenly at the scene.

Ron looked at their daughter a moment more before handing her gently to Hermione; who took her with what seemed to be like a natural tallent for the care of such a tiny fragile being.

'What should we call her?' Ron asked, watching his wife and child with joy.

'Destiny.' she whispered.

_**Well this has been a blast, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! I hope the ending suited everyone's expectations. 'Till next time!**_

_**Brilliant Poison**_


End file.
